Entre magos, Shinigamis y Ángeles
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: El instituto Konoha para shinigamis angeles y demonios se han unido al instituto Fairy tail de magos para evitar un posible caos mundial y proteguer a los portadores de la luz, la oscuridad, tiempo y espacio y la vida y la muerte. Pero en el camino se terminaran enamorando de sus guardianes y tendran que confiar en su amor para proteger el mundo.


**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Disclairme Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **

**Advertencia: El siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez y lemon si eres menor de 16 no leas si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres. **

**Parejas principal: ****Jellal Fernández, Hinata Hyuuga. **

**Secundarias: Itachi Uchiha y Erza Scarlet. Sasuke Uchiha y Juvia Loxar. Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka. Gray Fullbuster y Ooc, entre otros. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**-**_**Cuando el poder del amor sea más grande que el amor al poder, el mundo conocerá la paz.- Jimi Hendrix **_

_**-La música te lleva a ese mundo mágico en donde eres libre de ser y sentir.- anónimo. **_

_**-Estas entre lo que quiero tener y me da miedo tener.- Marilyn Monroe. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Japón, Tokio actual donde se encuentra los dos institutos más prestigiosos el primero Fairy Tail un instituto para magos y el segundo Konoha un instituto para shinigamis, demonios, ángeles y cualquier otro ser mítico, los institutos son gobernados por los descendientes de los fundadores. El instituto Fairy Tail está bajo el cargo de Makarov Dreyar un mago de alto rango y el instituto Konoha bajo el cargo de Tsunade Senju una shinigami ambos directores eran unos bebedores y con un mal carácter si se les llegaba a enojar y actualmente se encontraban discutiendo el destino de sus institutos.

-Tsunade si unimos ambos institutos los chicos aprenderán a tolerarse y a convivir además eso nos ayudaría a ambos a salir de la ruina.- dijo Makarov con lágrimas teatrales.

-Tks eso ya lo sé anciano pero no solo depende de mí sino que también depende de los padres de mis alumnos.- dijo Tsunade seria con un aura oscura.

-Bien entonces convoquemos a una junta.- dijo Makarov serio y mirando los pechos de Tsunade.

-Bien y deja de mirarme los pechos maldito viejo pervertido.- grito Tsunade golpeando con una fuerza monstruosa a Makarov.

-Etto Tsunade-sama será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Shizune con una gota de sudor en la frente. Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie dejando a los miembros de Fairy Tail algo asustados, por el golpe que le dio Tsunade a Makarov.

-Eso te pasa por pervertido anciano.- dijo Laxus nieto de Makarov.

-Solo espero que esos arrogantes acepten la oferta.- murmuro Makarov sobándose la mejilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Instituto Konoha.

Se encontraba reunido un grupo de chicos reunidos riéndose de las payasadas de los hiperactivos del grupo bueno algunos reían y unos cuantos tenían un rostro serio.

-Por cierto sean enterado?- dijo una rubia de coleta alta y ojos de un azul zafiro.

-Uhn enterarnos de que Ino-chan?- pregunto una chica de cabello azul índigo y ojos perla de mirada dulce. El resto solo miro a la rubia para que hablara.

-Según escuche decir a mi padre es probable que nuestro instituto se una a Fairy tail.- respondió la rubia el resto la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Imoto estas segura de lo que dices hm.- dijo un chico rubio con el mismo peinado de Ino.

-Por supuesto que si Deidara nii.- dijo Ino mirando a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido. –Incluso estan planeando una reunión entre ambos institutos para que nos conozcamos.- dijo la rubia.

-Genial lo que nos faltaba tener que soportar nuevos fans acosadores.- murmuro entre dientes Sasuke.

-Tks odio admitirlo pero mi ototo tiene razón, imoto no causes problemas, Hina-chan, Ino-chan vigilen que Miyuki no mate a nadie.- pidió Itachi con una sonrisa tranquila que se fue al percibir el aura demoniaca de la Uchiha menor.

-Insinúas que no controlo mis instintos asesinos niisan y que no tengo control sobre mi poder de shinigami.- siseo la melliza de Sasuke. Miyuki Uchiha es la gemela de Sasuke y la hija menor del matrimonio Uchiha, Miyuki poseía una personalidad sarcástica una mirada fría e intensa cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color que se volvían rojo sangre con tres aspas al dejar su lado humano, piel de porcelana pálida curvas pronunciadas y actitud rebelde al igual que su gemelo.

-Etto chico será mejor irnos pronto anunciaran la entrada a clases.- dijo Hinata con voz cálida muchos del instituto Konoha se preguntaban cómo es que un ángel podía convivir entre demonios y shinigamis.

-Hinata tiene razón deberíamos irnos ya saben que Anko-sensei y a Ibiki-sensei no le gusta esperar.- dijo Shino con voz neutra y todos palidecieron podían ser demonios, ángeles y shinigamis y hombres lobo pero esos profesores eran el mismo Satanás en persona. Todos abandonaron la azotea para dirigirse a sus salones correspondientes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Instituto Fairy Tail.

-Lo han escuchado.- pregunto Lucy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

-De que hablas Lucy-chan.- pregunto Juvia mirando a Lucy.

-Dicen que nuestro instituto se unirá con el instituto Konoha.- respondió Erza seria siendo apoyada por Jellal que asintió ante lo dicho por Erza.

-Además de eso se rumora que Konoha hará una cena para que nos conozcamos y tratemos de coexistir en el mismo espacio.- dijo Gray de manera seria y relajada.

-Además de eso se rumora que en ese instituto hay un grupo de chicos realmente fuertes mucho más que ustedes.- murmuro Lion mirando de reojo como Natsu tenía un tic al igual que Gray, y Erza.

-Eso es imposible nuestro equipo es más fuerte y nadie nos quitara ese título.- grito Natsu.

-Mejor vamos a clases quieren ya saben que Laxus no le gusta esperar.- dijo Sherry abrazando a Lion por el cuello.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

-Bien es un hecho ambos institutos se unirán para mantener un balance.- dijo Tsunade de manera seria.

-Unm me sorprende que esos arrogantes aceptaran que nos uniéramos.- dijo Makarov.

-A mí también me sorprendió anciano pero ese era nuestro objetivo que aceptaran.- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien hay que reunir los alumnos y decirles que seremos un solo instituto.- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

-Hmp a estas alturas mis alumnos ya deben estar informados y deben estar por llegar.- dijo Tsunade mirando con burla a Makarov que tenía un tic en la ceja mientras maldecía a Tsunade.

-Alumnos y maestros de Fairy Tail prepárense para recibir a los alumnos del instituto Konoha.- ordeno Laxus mientras hacía apuestas con Cana sobre quien era más fuerte si Tsunade o Makarov.

Frente a las imponentes puertas de Fairy Tail se encontraban los líderes de los clanes más importantes junto a sus herederos, que bueno tenían una cara de zombi apunto de matar.

-No puedo creer que me hicieran levantarme tan temprano para esto ttebayo.- grito Naruto mirando a sus padres de manera acusadora.

-Naruto cállate si no quieres quedarte sin ramen.- siseo Kushina con el cabello flotando y una mirada homicida.

-Hai oka-san lo que tú digas.- murmuro Naruto con un aura depresiva el resto solo se había alejado para evitar ser golpeado por Kushina, mientras Minato solo reía nervioso.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail mi nombre es Freed Justine y seré su guía síganme.- ordeno Freed mirándolos fríamente.

-Hmp yo no sigo ordenes tuyas ni de nadie así que piérdete.- murmuro Sasuke siendo apoyado por los jóvenes mientras los padres los miraban con un aura demoniaca.

-Mejor entremos de una maldita vez.- murmuro Neji con un tic al ver las payasadas de Naruto.

-Neji nii tiene razón debemos entrar de una vez.- murmuro Hinata mirando a todos con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

-Magos de Fairy tail conviviendo con demonios y shinigamis será interesante.- murmuro la menor de los Uchiha mientras seguían a Freed se fijaron que varios magos los miraban con odio o con miedo.

-Ya llegamos.- anuncio Freed y antes de que pudieran entrar un grupo de chicos se plantó delante de ellos.

-Erza, Jellal que se supone que hacen esos bakas.- dijo Freed mirando como Natsu, Gray y el resto se acercaban a los jóvenes de Konoha.

-Hmp se les perdió algo panda de idiotas hm.- pregunto Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto va ser muy problemático.- murmuro Shikamaru en un bostezo el resto solo asintió.

-Por primera vez comparto tu idea de pasar todo el puto día viendo las nubes Shikamaru.- dijo Miyuki mirando de reojo la pelea que se daba entre Naruto, su hermano, Natsu y Gray. –Itachi niisan donde estas cuando necesito que controles a estos dos idiotas.- murmuro Miyuki con cansancio.

-Soy Jellal Fernández y ella es Erza Scarlet y nos disculpamos por el alboroto que causan nuestros amigos.- se presentó Jellal con una sonrisa de lado observando el sonrojo de Hinata.

-Soy Hinata Hyuuga y ella Miyuki Uchiha.- se presentó Hinata mirando como la Uchiha menor le lanzaba un kunai a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Qué demonios te pasa ttebayo.- grito Naruto sobándose el trasero. Sasuke observo como el color de ojos de su hermana cambiaba a un rojo sangre lo que significa que había dejado su lado humano sellado.

-Tenemos problemas y probablemente destruiremos uno que otro edifico y nos castigaran eso es lo que sucede.- informo la Uchiha viendo como de la fuente salía un hombre al que se le conocía como Zabusa el demonio de la niebla.

-Quien es ese tipo.- pregunto Natsu serio.

-Él es Zabusa el demonio de la niebla y uno de los más sangrientos.- dijo Miyuki mirando a todos seria. –Jellal Fernández protege a Hinata porque de ella depende que el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad no se rompa.- informo Miyuki.

-Porque dices eso?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Hinata es el arcángel guardiana del cielo y la luz y todo lo que la pureza representa lo que significa que ella no puede entrar en combate Miyuki en cambio es la shinigami guardiana de la oscuridad y todo lo que esta representa, Itachi es el guardián de la vida y la muerte y tú eres el guardián del tiempo y espacio.- dijo Naruto serio, siendo observados por los demás.

-Hmp así que al final tendremos diversión Dobe tu junto a Fernández protegerán a Hinata.- ordeno Sasuke mirando con odio a Zabusa.

-Qué? Pero teme no es justo yo también quiero luchar.- protesto Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Te quedas a proteger a Hinata y Naruto si le encuentro un solo rasguño voy a deportar tu trasero al mismo infierno.- dijo Miyuki con un aura oscura y tenebrosa y una mirada tétrica que asusto a Naruto.

-Hinata-san ven conmigo hay un lugar donde puedo protegerte y evitar que te lastimen.- dijo Jellal mirando que la ojiperla tenía un enorme sonrojo.

-Etto porque ese chico esta en ropa interior.- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Patético maldito hentai aléjate de ella.- murmuro Sasuke al ver que la ojiperla ya se había desmayado.

-Nosotros les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.- dijo Erza cambiando su armadura.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Etto es mi primer crossover de Naruto y Fairy Tail se han amables onegai, **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee**_


End file.
